


Rubber Duck

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: Aziraphale leaned into Crowley's touch.  The fire illuminated across Crowley's face, an orange hue emphasizing his tanned face. His prominent jaw and cheekbones were highlighted and not to mention his eyes, his eyes were brighter than the fire. Perfect combinations of warm autumn colors, brown, yellow and flecks of orange





	Rubber Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@angelwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40angelwriter).

> This was the cutest. I really had to pause and reread it because I had to absorb the cuteness.
> 
> I got inspired by this fanart I found and I just had to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Aziraphale lounged in his armchair with his glasses perched on his nose in the cottage he shared with Crowley in South Downs, London.

Crowley was sitting in his new throne chair in the middle of the room, feet up on the table. His arms were folded over his chest and he was watching Aziraphale reading, admiring his expressions with every page he turned. 

Aziraphale could feel the serpent's gaze and placed a bookmark in the book, marking his place. He placed the book onto the armrest of the chair and folded his glasses on the hardcover. 

He got up to fetch a fluffy silk black blanket from their bedroom and laid it down onto the floor beside the fireplace. With a snap of his fingers the fireplace was lit, causing shadows to surround the room. All that was needed was Crowley. 

Aziraphale kneeled down infront of Crowley, smoothing the creases in his beige pants. Crowley set his feet down next to the angel. He unfolded his arms and reached for Aziraphale's hands. He was going to say something before Aziraphale threaded their fingers together and pulled Crowley down next to him. 

They sat infront of the fire, legs crossed, bodies facing each other and hands still interlocked. 

"What's all this then Aziraphale?" 

Crowley offered a smile and leaned in closer to his significant other so that their noses nearly touched. Aziraphale flushed. His blue shimmering eyes caught the firelight, together his and Crowley's eyes created a dance of kohl and blue, contrasting perfectly. Aziraphale leaned into Crowley, brushing their noses together. 

" You looked rather bored. I just wanted to make sure you were still enjoying yourself here with me." 

"I wasn't bored Angel. I don't mind watching you read. It's entertaining. You always have the same expressions no matter what you read."

Crowley rubbed their noses together, dipping his head to run his nose along the ridge of Aziraphale's. 

"I don't bore you?" 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley expectantly.   
He didn't understand that Crowley could never be bored around him. How could he when Aziraphale did things out of the ordinary, he made everything different. Aziraphale could just be standing there in the doorway of their room and Crowley would be enticed. 

Crowley unlocked one of their hands and caressed Aziraphale's cheek. 

" Now how could you ask that? You know me. You think I'd be with you all these years if I thought you were boring even in the slightest way?" 

Crowley raised his eyebrow and knew that Aziraphale would nod. 

"See.. You know. You are anything but boring Angel count on that." 

Aziraphale leaned into Crowley's touch. The fire illuminated across Crowley's face, an orange hue emphasizing his tanned face. His prominent jaw and cheekbones were highlighted and not to mention his eyes, his eyes were brighter than the fire. Perfect combinations of warm autumn colors, brown, yellow and flecks of orange. 

They sat there, lips parted, noses touching just staring deep within each other's eyes. In that moment they were timeless.

×××

Crowley ran a steaming hot bath for his lover and filled it with bubbles to the top, just like Aziraphale liked it (or more accuratelyhow he liked it). He tested it and once it was hot enough, though it was never hot enough for him he didn't want to burn Aziraphale so he switched off the tap. He called his angel, placed his sunglasses on the top half of the toilet and started undressing. 

Aziraphale couldn't bother to mess up his attire and therefore willed his clothes to be neatly folded on their bed. With a shared sigh they sank into opposite sides of the tub. 

Crowley's long legs were pulled up towards himself and only his feet were besides Aziraphale's thighs. Aziraphale tried to ensure that his legs were closer to the sides of the tub, leaving a pathway in between their bodies. 

Crowley miracled them glasses of champagne and Aziraphale provided the food ( of course) which were chocolate covered strawberries. He licked his lips in anticipation. It's been a while since he had simple snacks like that, often settling for the more scrumptious restaurant delicate desserts. 

They weren't celebrating, not this time, just enjoying the soothing water and each other's company. They raised their glasses and clinked them, a smile on each of their faces. Aziraphale took a long swig and wasted no time to feast on one of the strawberries. He moaned contently. Crowley took a small sip, swirling it around in his mouth with his tongue. It, was always peculiar, the taste of champagne but he liked it anyway. 

He watched with unshielded eyes as Aziraphale picked up a strawberry from it's container and offered it to him. It hovered near his lips. He could see Aziraphale practically begging for him to try it, his lips formed a pout and his eyes drooped. So subtle, Crowley thought sarcastically. But he couldn't resist Aziraphale's puppy eyes so he took a bite of the strawberry and actually quite enjoyed it. 

Aziraphale wiggled out of happiness and smiled, that smile that was souly reserved for Crowley. The corners of his eyes crinkled and his whole face shone. When Aziraphale offered Crowley more of the small dessert Crowley accepted it, enjoying Aziraphale's reaction and attention more than the food itself. 

Crowley's lithe fingers reached over the edge of the bath to the seat of the toilet where the container of strawberries were. He picked one suitable for Aziraphale's hunger, a juicy plump one and retreated his hand to hold it in front of Aziraphale's mouth. Crowley teased his angel, pressing the strawberry to his lips and traced the outline with the strawberry. He then moved the strawberry away and Aziraphale took the time to nibble on his lips, loving the taste of strawberry and chocolate that was left behind. 

Crowley placed the strawberry by Aziraphale's mouth before he started begging again. Aziraphale sucked in the fruit and relished the textures and sensations he was given. He covered his mouth his hand as he finished chewing. Crowley stared at Aziraphale while was eating much like he always did when they went out for lunch together. Aziraphale blushed under the serpent's gaze and his lips formed an embarrassed smile. 

Crowley smiled back, loving that after all this time he still had that effect on Aziraphale. He slithered in-between Aziraphale's open legs and in the space between Aziraphale's thighs, resting his hand on his lover's chest. He hands coiled around Aziraphale's plush body. He closed his eyes and listened for the rhythmic music of Aziraphale's heart beat. Aziraphale was taken a back by the change in position but wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist, pulling him closer. 

They were tight on space in the small tub but they made it work, Crowley half laying on Aziraphale's lap allowing more space for the angel. Their chests rose and fell insync, a comfortable silence floating around them. They just needed each other's presence, each other's arms around each other, pulling them closer into the other but even that wasn't close enough. They could hear each other's thoughts, both agreeing that nothing was more peaceful than being together in the tub like that. That very moment. Both the angel and the demon wondered how they ended up being worthy enough to find the other. 

Time passed and they conversed while taking casual sips of the champagne, miracling it so that the glass would never empty. Aziraphale picked up the shampoo bottle on the floor next to the tub and squirted out it's contents in his hands. He rubbed his hands together to make a lather and proceeded to massage Crowley's sculp. Now Crowley was the one to be surprised. Aziraphale had mentioned that he loved Crowley's long hair, which is why Crowley grew it out again but Aziraphale never actually played with it till now. 

Aziraphale threaded his hands through Crowley's silky, fiery strands of hair. He used his nails to scratch Crowley's scalp

Crowley loved the feeling, the release of his stress. He sank further into Aziraphale's chest. When Aziraphale tugged softly on a few of the curls Crowley hissed pleasantly.

"Yess Angel."

Crowley was lost in the moment. He was surrending. Aziraphale blushed at Crowley's reaction but kept massaging his scalp and scratched the back of Crowley's head, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Crowley let out a dreamy sigh. 

Crowley was momentarily distracted by Aziraphale washing his hair but when he snapped out of it he asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. 

"Angel, what's the point of a rubber duck? Why do baths have them?"

Aziraphale pondered for a while, his nails drawing circles on Crowley's scalp. God, if it wasn't soothing for the demon. He leaned into Aziraphale's hand and if he were a cat he would have purred lowly in his throat. Aziraphale finally answered the question. 

"Well, I think it is for enjoyment. You know, you are relaxing in your bath and then there is this rubber duck bobbing next to you. You touch it and it sinks and then rises! Oh, it could be fun." 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley's body closer to his chest(if that were possible) and let Crowley's legs drape over his thighs, his feet curling around Aziraphale's feet. Crowley was beyond displeased with the answer and was even more confused than when he first posed the question. 

"Enjoyment? Who would want a plastic floating thing while they try to soak? That's silly if you ask me." 

"Yes well it's used in alot of tubs."

Aziraphale kissed Crowley's temple and let his lips linger near his lover's ear. 

"Are you going to miracle me a rubber duck?" 

Aziraphale meant to tease Crowley, remembering when he asked the Archangel Michael to miracle him a rubber duck when they body swapped. Aziraphale was giggling to himself and even Crowley let a small chuckle surpass his lips. 

" I don't think so Angel. Wait, but why a rubber duck? Why not a rubber turtle? Do ducks like baths? Turtles are in the sea, salt water right? So ducks are in what.. PONDS so they would like baths."

"All hypothetically Crowley. We aren't talking about real ducks or turtles for that matter." 

Crowley pulled a face and agreed half heartedly, not really keen on letting go of the topic. 

"Right Yea.. But then why would plastic ducks be any different?" 

"Oh for heaven's sake my dear boy I don't know why they made rubber ducks in the first place! Don't go around asking me about it. I haven't the faintest idea." 

Crowley apologized swiftly and turned to cuddle Aziraphale's body. Aziraphale was thankful that the put that weird conversation to rest. And there he thought that conversations like that were reserved for when Crowley was drunk. He was obviously mistaken, remembering back to when Crowley wondered whether ducks had ears or not. 

Crowley's head rested on Aziraphale's chest and he played with the hairs there absent-mindedly. Aziraphale stroked Crowley's arm and his other hand rested on Crowley's thigh, squeezing it every so often. After a while, Aziraphale's thoughts were shared and voiced, whether he meant them to or not. 

" You make it all worth it my dear- hiding from heaven and hell, well not hiding but not being disturbed by them, the agreement, stopping Armageddon. You are the reason I was able to fight through it all." 

Aziraphale squeezed both Crowley's arm and thigh, tearing up as he did. Crowley was nearly in tears himself. 

"You make it worth it- being unforgivable, unable to be loved.. Being a demon." 

Crowley's voice dropped to a whisper at the confession. He felt vulnerable. His tears could finally be seen by the angel, no longer shielded by the dark sunglasses he often wore. Aziraphale cupped Crowley's distinctive jaw and turned his face so that their eyes could meet. Crowley's eyes shimmered, tears threatening to fall, ready to merge with the soapy waters. Aziraphale used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had escaped. He gave Crowley his most honest smile. He knew that the next thing he was going to say would be exactly what Crowley needed to hear. 

"I forgive you. I mean it, I do. Whether the divine Lord does or not, I do. Crowley, you love more than even I ever could. Being a demon does not define you. You are more than that and I love you. I love you." 

Crowley's chest swelled. His entire being was flaming with the intensity of Aziraphale's love. He never wanted to ever stop feeling it. Crowley let the tears fall down his cheeks and Aziraphale leaned in to kiss them away. They both couldn't describe how they were feeling. It was too surreal, even for them. Celestial beings. 

×××

After getting out of the bathtub Crowley sauntered into his shared room with Aziraphale, no towel wrapped around his torso as he thought it was useless seeing as the only person that would see him would be Aziraphale. Aziraphale however out of modesty walked into the room behind him, a towel around his torso.

Crowley put on his favorite silk black gown and grabbed a hairtie from the dresser. Using it his fingers majestically tied up his strands of hair into a messy bun. Aziraphale stopped dressing for a moment, pausing to lovingly gaze at Crowley's beauty. The strands of hair that were not tied up were like a fiery waterfall, tumbling down over his shoulders. Aziraphale was mesmerized to say the least.

Aziraphale didn't even notice when his legs had a mind of its own and stepped towards the gorgeous demon. When Crowley realized that the change in the distance between them, he grabbed Aziraphale's waist and pulled him into his body. They stood there, bodies intertwined embracing each other. That was until Aziraphale pulled away to join their lips. He was stopped halfway when Crowley jumped back excitedly, causing Aziraphale to get the shock of his life.

"Whales!"

Crowley shouted. Aziraphale was offended that Crowley interrupted their moment with yet another random topic.

"What about them?"

He tried to be patient with his demon. Crowley rested his hand in his hip, looked confused as well.

"Why can't there be rubber whales? They are in water as well so it makes sense. Wait you got the salt problem again."

"Oh Crowley, never mind that."

Aziraphale tutted and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled Crowley by the arm so that he would sit next to him. Crowley 'hmm' and his attention focused back on Aziraphale. Aziraphale leaned into Crowley and sealed their lips.

Even though the conversation was less than pleasant they did share a heartfelt moment and that was more important.


End file.
